Another Fan Christmas
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Another year another Christmas Fic. This year some lucky people are going to receive Fan Gifts see A Fan Christmas for details .
1. Early Gifts

It's Christmas time again so it's time for another Christmas themed fic!

"Why the frown Misty?"

"Just trying to puzzle out who's sent all of these gifts Bryg."

"What have they sent you Misty?"

"Twelve Jedi Masters,

"Eleven TIE fighters,

"Ten blaster rifles,

"Nine battle droids,

"Eight lightsaber hilts,

"Seven holocron crystals,

"Six laser cannons,

"Five holocrons!

"Four bucking Reeks,

"Three Rebel Bases,

"Two Sith Lords,

"And a Peko Peko in a Swamp Tree."

"I'm assuming that some of those gifts are figurines Misty."

"Sorry Bryg but they're the real thing."

"How did they afford to send you all of this?"

"What I want to know is how they managed to gift wrap them Bryg"

"Do you have any idea who might have sent them?"

"Well they do appear to be Fan gifts so either Master Fish or Runo Bannister."

"My younger brother?"

"Yes Bryg, how many Runo Bannisters do you know?"

"But if he likes you wouldn't these be better suited for Valentine's Day?"

"That would indicate that he likes me. You know boys Bryg. They never like to admit that they like a girl."

Your sister, RED, had a boy that really liked her . . . ."

"Point taken."

"So Misty what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Come here and I'll whisper it in your ear. Bryg."

"That's a great idea Misty!"

"I think so too."

"Uh Misty, you do realize that Christmas is seventeenish days away."

"Yeah."

"So why did you open your presents?"

"I haven't. I'm just guessing.

To be updated next week.


	2. On the First Day of Chirstmas

December 14, 2010

"Well Bryg I opened the first present and it is a peko-peko in a swamp tree."

"That's cool Misty.

"Any thoughts on who''s sending them?"

"No Bryg."

"I still say that it's Runo."

"That would suck since I have no idea what to get him and the one thing I can think that he could possibly want doesn't come out until next year."

"And what would that be Misty?"

"The Legend of Zelda: The Skyward Sword."

"Oh, he'd love it!"

"I know."

Dave stared at the package on his desk.

_I mind as well open it._ He thought.

He took a pair of scissors and sliced away the tape.

Carefully he opened the box.

Inside were several mechanical parts along with a card.

Curious Dave opened the card.

'On the first day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you some parts to a Delta 7B.'

Dave frowned.

Quickly he checked the return address and found none.

_Let's see, there are twelve days of Christmas so I can expect eleven more gifts. _ He mused


	3. On the Second Day of Christmas

December 15, 2010

"Well Bryg my guess appears to be correct: two Sith Lords."

"What rotten luck Misty!"

"Maybe VaderLVR64 will take BOTH of them."

"That's a great idea Misty! Hurry up and PM her and find out if she wants them before they wreck the place."

"Working on it."

Dave opened the large box on the floor of his office.

There were more mechanical parts and two training remotes.

Dave opened the card.

'One the second day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B.'

Dave's eyes widened.

_'This could get out of hand.'_ he thought.


	4. On the Third and Fourth day of Christmas

December 16, 2010

"Man Bryg, three blueprints and building materials for three Rebel Bases."

"Hm."

"Do you know what this means Bryg?"

"No, what?"

"That Runo isn't sending them! Ha ha!"

"I don't know Misty. He and RED could be sending them."

"That's a thought Bryg. But why would RED and Runo collaborate?"

"Because RED is your sister."

"Got a wicked good point Bryg.

Dave stared at the two boxes in front of him.

Shaking his head he opened the first one: parts to a Delta 7B.

The second box contained two training remotes and three things that looked an awful lot like knives.

Curious he opened the card.

'On the third day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you: Three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B.'

_At this rate I'll be able to build a Delta 7B!_ Dave thought.

December 17, 2010

"It's about time! These reeks have nearly torn up the place!"

"Deepest apologies milady but this place is the residence of many people; many imagined, some code names or Internet names or-" "Okay I get the picture!"

"Be nice to the droid Misty. It is doing you a favor in taking the reeks away."

"I know Bryg, I know."

"Since I'm thinking about it what are you going to do with the Rebel Bases?"

"Maybe I'll give them to the Rebels."

Dave shook his head and opened the boxes on his office floor.

Before he did anything else he read the card.

'On the fourth day of Christmas a True Fan send to you four tracking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B.'


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

December 18, 2010

"Wicked!"

"What is it Misty?"

"These holocrons, now if only I had some holocron crystals . . . ."

"You are not going to open the seventh day present today."

"Drat!"

Dave carefully opened the boxes that came today and read the card.

'On the fifth day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you five repulsor lifts! Four tracking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B.'


	6. On the rest of the days

December 19, 2010

Quick Bryg! Help me step up these laser cannons."

Why Misty?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because I can."

"Okay, so who's butts are we going to kick?"

"Whoever we decide to."

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Either a S.A.R.A.H. Or that kettle from Warehouse 13."

"The one that grants wishes and if it can't you get a ferret?"

"Yup!"

"Are you sure you don't want a B.R.A.D.?"

"NO! B.R.A.D. Is dangerous!"

It was becoming a ritual. Dave would open the boxes and then he'd read the card.

'On the sixth day of Christmas a Truth fan sent to you: six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tracking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!'

December 20, 2010

"YES! Seven, count them, seven holocron crystals!"

"Glad that you're happy Misty."

"Lets find out what's on them!"

Dave was surprised ti find the card taped to one of the boxes.

'On the seventh day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you: seven sets of clone armor, six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tracking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!'

December 21, 2010

"Eight lightsaber hilts!"

"Why all the excitem- oh! Last year you got lightsaber crystals."

"Yup, maybe next year I'll be able to build some lightsabers.

Again Dave found the card taped to the outside of one of the boxes.

'On the eighth day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you: eight commlinks, seven sets of clone armor, six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tacking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!

December 22, 2010

"That was so much fun!"

"Glad you had fun Misty."

"Those battle droids didn't stand a chance!"

Dave opened the card.

'On the ninth day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you: nine tactical droids, eight commlinks, seven sets of clone armor, six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tacking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!'

Dave's jaw dropped.

'P.S. You are free to destroy the droids with the blasters turrets'.

December 23, 2010

'Where's a bunch of droids when you need them?"

"Eager to try out the blaster rifles Misty?"

"Yup."

Dave jumped when a knock came.

He got up and opened the door and gasped. There standing in front of him were a bunch of men and woman dressed as Jedi

One of them handed him a card.

'On the tenth day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you: Ten Jedi Knights and Masters, nine tactical droids, eight commlinks, seven sets of clone armor, six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tacking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!'

Dave sat down.

_What am I going to do with thirty Jedi Knights?_

December 24, 2010

"Glad that I have those Star Destroyers from last year."

"Why?"

"Because I have a place to put the TIE fighters."

"Oh,"

"By the way Bryg Vader has a Super Star Destroyer not a dreadnought."

"What makes you so sure Misty?"

"It's referred to as a Super Star Destroyer in Return of the Jedi."

"Got to watch the movies again."

"If your family has nothing planned then we'll do a Star Wars marathon."

"Do we have to watch Revenge of the Sith?"

"We can just watch four, five and six if you want."

Dave wasn't surprised by the knock on his office door.

He opened it to find another group of Jedi and some men wearing the uniforms of admirals.

A card was handed to him and he opened it.

'On the eleventh day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you eleven admirals, Ten Jedi Knights and Masters, nine tactical droids, eight commlinks, seven sets of clone armor, six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tacking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!'

Dave stared at the admirals.

"Are you Republic or Imperial?" He asked.

"A mixture of both." One of them said.

_Great, I have two sides that hate each other._

December 25, 2010

"Twelve Jedi Masters and a whole heap of presents, including a Star Wars mug!"

"That swell Misty!"

Dave sat in his apartment enjoying a mug of hot chocolate when the door bell rang.

Setting the mug aside he got up, opened the door and gasped.

Standing there were the Jedi Knights and Master, the admirals, a group of what appeared to be Jedi padawans. Several of them were holding boxes.

He was handed the card.

'On the twelfth day of Christmas a True Fan sent to you: twelve great blueprints, eleven admirals, Ten Jedi Knights and Masters, nine tactical droids, eight commlinks, seven sets of clone armor, six blaster turrets, five repulsor lifts! Four tacking devices, three vibro blades, two training remotes and some parts to a Delta 7B!''

"There's blueprints for a Delta 7B among the blueprints." a familiar voice said.

Dave looked up to see Plo Koon among the assembled people.

"We can help you build it." Another familiar voice said.

Dave gasped when he saw Anakin Skywalker standing with Ahsoka.

"But you're not a Jedi Knight." He said.

"Padawans come with their Masters." Ahsoka explained.

Dave quickly did a head count and discovered that he had nearly eight extra Jedi.

_Great, just great._

At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Filoni!" Dozens of voices said as one.

"We hope you like your presents!"

Then the call ended.

The End


End file.
